A drag harness, which may be also known as a drag rescue device (DRD) when used with a protective garment, such as a protective coat, for a firefighter or for an emergency worker, is used by a rescuer to drag an incapacitated person wearing the drag harness from a hazardous situation.
Such harnesses are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,418 and 6,205,584 B1 and, further, in United States Patent Application Publications No. US 2005/0150846 A1, US 2005/0173188 A1, US2005/0211188 A1, and US 2005/0284696 A1. The disclosures of these Patents and Application Publications are incorporated by reference herein.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,584 B1, it is known for a drag harness to be disposed within a protective coat except for a drag loop, which extends through an opening in the protective coat, outside the protective coat, so that a rescuer can grasp the drag loop for dragging an incapacitated person, via the drag harness.
Disadvantageously, it is possible for such a loop to be inadvertently pulled into the protective coat, through the opening in the protective coat, whereupon it may become a practical necessity for a rescuer to reinsert the drag loop through the opening in the protective coat before grasping the drag loop for dragging an incapacitated person, via the drag harness.